Planet Konoha
by Uzumaki Ryota
Summary: Sebuah rencana balas dendam ilmuan Jepang yang melibatkan Naruto dan kawan-kawan untuk berperang memusnahkan planet mereka sendiri,yaitu planet bumi. Pair NaruSaku/SasuHina/ Mind to RnR :D


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Planet Konoha**

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, para ilmuan negara maju mengadakan suatu rapat rahasia tentang ekspedisi ke sebuah planet yang baru-baru ini itu menghasilkan sebuah keputusan, dimana 6 Orang ilmuan dari Jepanglah yang akan diberangkat untuk melakukan ekspedisi ke planet itu, dan jika keenam ilmuan itu sudah sampai ditujuan dan memberikan kabar baik tentang keadaan planet yang diyakini memiliki lapisan ozon,oksigen dan air itu, maka sebagian penduduk bumi akan dipindahkan kesana.

Namun setelah 10 tahun berlalu tak ada kabar sedikitpun tentang keberadaan keenam ilmuan yang diberangkatkan tadi. Sehingga para ilmuan negara maju di bumi kembali mengadakan rapat untuk menyembunyikan hilangnya keenam ilmuan dari Jepang itu dan mengatakan pada keluarga mereka kalau mereka sudah mati saat perjalanan karena pesawat angkasa yang mereka naiki meledak. Semua ini dilakukan oleh ilmuan negara maju untuk menutupi kesalahan mereka karena ekspedisi kali ini adalah sebuah percobaan, atau bisa disebut sebagai malpraktek yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Dan sekarang tak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib Keenam ilmuan itu, kecuali sang pencipta.

Di kota Tokyo, tepatnya di sebuah rumah berwarna putih yang dihuni oleh keluarga Namikaze. Dirumah ini selalu terjadi keributan seperti biasanya. Dan tak ada hari tanpa keributan dirumah ini.

Keributan itu hanya berawal dari hal-hal biasa, contohnya saja sekarang, seorang pria pirang yang tengah asik menonton acara TV yang sudah ia tunggu selama seminggu, dan tiba-tiba adik laki-lakinya yang masih berumur 10 Tahun mengotak-atik remote TV dengan menekan tombol-tombol yang sama sekali ia tak tau fungsinya.

Sehingga gambar TV yang tadi ditonton pria pirang ini berubah menjadi garis-garis pelangi.

Urat-urat bermunculan dari jidat pria pirang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto ini, ia sangat kesal karena ulah sang adik.

"BOCAH TENGIK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TV INI, HUH?"

_Umur Naruto 16 tahun, bersekolah di Sunagakure High School. Ia sangat terkenal sebagai murid paling usil dikelasnya, parasnya yang tampan cukup membuat 3 orang siswi menjulurkan lidah jika melihat tampangnya. Walaupun begitu ia juga punya seorang kekasih. Lalu soal keluarga, ia punya 1/4 lusin anggota keluarga, yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan adik. Kalau masalah teman, Naruto punya banyak, namun yang paling akrab hanya 5 Orang saja. Naruto juga sangat menyukai yang namanya Power Ranger. Sangking sukanya, Naruto mengoleksi seluruh barang yang bersangkutan dengan itu._

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada TV itu! Aku hanya memencet tombol Remote ini! Dan tak tahu kenapa TVnya jadi begini!" Jawab sang adik pura-pura tak bersalah.

_Namikaze Konohamaru, nama anak kecil berumur 10 tahun, yang merupakan adik dari Namikaze Naruto. Konohamaru punya otak berata-ratakan permukaan air, maksudnya pas-passan. Disekolahnya Konohamaru sangat dihindari oleh teman-temannya, karena setiap kali dekat dengannya selalu saja ada kesialan yang menimpa. Walau begitu, Konohamaru sangat beruntung karena punya seekor hewan peliharaan yang selalu setia menemaninya kemanapun. hewan itu adalah, temannya sendiri, Moegi Sarutobi. Sifat Konohamaru sendiri terbilang langka, karena mungkin hanya dia yang memiliki sifat ini. Sifatnya ialah sama seperti orang yang makan nasi, hanya saja Konohamaru memiliki perasaan setia kawan yang patut diancungi Jengkol._

" Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Sahut seorang wanita paruh baya, berambut merah menyala yang keluar dari dapur.

_Namanya Uzumaki Kushina (38 Tahun) ibunya Namikaze Naruto. Wajahnya memang kelihatan masih muda dan cantik. Namun jika sudah mengenalnya satu hari saja, pasti akan berubah pendapat dari muda berubah menjadi Nenek Sihir, dan dari Cantik berubah menjadi Monster Jelek. Pendapat itu muncul karena Kushina selalu mengomel, memukuli dan memarahi siapa saja yang menurutnya dari semua keburukan itu, tersimpan sebuah perasaan cinta kasih yang dalam untuk keluarga kecilnya._

Naruto menunjuk kearah Konohaamaru dengan wajah kesal.

" Tanya saja pada, anak ibu yang satu itu!"

Kushina berdecak pinggang"Konohamaru, ada apa ini? cepat jelaskan pada ibu!"

Konohamaru memajukan sedikit bibirnya." A-ano, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menonton berita karena ada tugas dari sekolah, tapi kak Naruto sibuk nonton film Power Ranger dan dia tak mau mengganti chanelnya. jadi.. Aku rubah sendiri chanelnya dengan remote itu, tapi aku tak tau tombol yang mana, jadi kutekan sembarang tombol, makanya TVnya jadi begini!"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kushina langsung mendelik tajam kearah Naruto

"Naaaa-ruuuu-toooO! Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala dan kekanak-kanakan, mana ada orang yang berumur 16 Tahun masih menyukai Power Ranger! Mulai sekarang... Kau tak, boleh lagi menonton dan mengoleksi apapun yang berhubungan dengan yang namanya Power Ranger, mengerti!"

Naruto langsung shock berat. Bagaimana tidak, bagi Naruto, Power Ranger adalah satu-satunya tokoh pahlawan yang ia kagumi dari TK sampai apa saat ini kekagumannya harus berakhir hanya karena hal spele yang di perbuat adiknya.

" TIDAK! Aku tidak akan berhenti menonton dan mengoleksi yang namanya Power Ranger. Lagi pula ini bukan salahku bu! Konohamaru lah yang salah. Dia tidak bilang kalau ada tugas dari sekolah!"

' yah... Walaupun tadi dia bilang ada tugas, aku tetap tidak akan menuruti permintaannya' batin Naruto

Konohamaru yang tak mau kalah, membalas tuduhan kakaknya. " Enak saja menyalahkanku, kakak sendirikan yang terlalu egois!"

Kushina menggempalkan kedua tangannya. " SUDAH DIAM! KALIAN BERDUA SAMA-SAMA SALAH! JADI SEKARANG CEPAT PERBAIKI TV ITU!" Perintah Kushina dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak

Lalu seorang pria muncul dari belakang Kushina dan pria itu memegang bahunya.

"Sudah-sudah, kau juga tak perlu semarah itu kan Kushina? Lebih baik, kita kekamar, dan..."Ucap pria terputus karena

**PUGH...**

sebuah pukulan baru saja didaratkan Kushina tepat diwajahnya.

_Namikaze Minato ( 40 tahun)nama pria yang terguling dilantai dengan lobang hidung yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Minato adalah ayah dari Naruto. Ia punya wajah yang tampan, tapi sayangnya wajahnya itu tak setampan sifatnya yang mesum. Hampir, setiap hari ia mengajak Kushina untuk melakukan 'itu', namun 90% Ajakannya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh soal pekerjaan, Minato bekerja di sebuah perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuuga, sebagai Maneger._

Naruto dan Konohamaru sudah terbiasa dengan situasi yang seperti, oleh karena itu mereka tak lagi terkejut, dengan kekerasan yang dilakukan ibunya pada ayahnya.

"Konohamaru, kau yang perbaiki, TV ini. Karena kau yang merusaknya!"Perintah Naruto.

Belum sempat Konohamaru memprotes, Naruto sudah pergi berlari menyusuri tangga untuk masuk kekamarnya.

Entah kenapa hari ini Naruto benar-benar badmood untuk melakukan apapun, sehingga ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan perintah ibunya.

.

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang berukuran sedang. Ia mencoba untuk merilekskan diri dengan memejamkan mata. Namun baru sepersekian detik kemudian Handphone-nya berdering keras.

Naruto langsung membuka mata, dan mengambil benda yang berisik itu.

**New massage**

_from : My cherry_

_Hei... apa kau sudah membuat tugas sekolah? karena besok akan dikumpul! Aku tahu jawabanmu pasti belum, jadi datanglah kerumahku untuk mengerjakannya!_

Naruto sedikit tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Ia benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai pacar yang benar-benar perhatian padanya. Naruto langsung berdiri dari kasurnya, lalu mengambil sebuah jaket orange pemberian dari 'si cherry' pacarnya dan tak lupa mengambil sebuah buku tulis.

Naruto menuruni tangga rumahnya, dan tiba-tiba saja Kushina yang berada diujung tangga merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah calon istriku, bu!"Jawab Naruto buru-buru.

Rencananya tadi Kushina ingin menyuruh Naruto untuk memperbaiki TV, Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena sudah Naruto mengatakan ingin menemui calon istrinya.

Kushina benar-benar pasrah kalau soal satu ini, karena orang yang di sebut calon istri oleh Naruto, adalah orang yang sangat Kushina sayangi. Rasa sayangnya menyamai rasa sayang kepada anaknya sendiri. Dan karena rasa sayang itu jugalah, Kushina tak ingin membuatnya 'si calon istri' menunggu terlalu lama kedatangan Naruto.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi ingat hati-hati dijalan!"

"Ya bu!" Naruto langsung pergi.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok**

Naruto mengetuk pintu depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan warna Kuning dan Merah muda.

**CKLEK...**

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang gadis berambut Softpink.

" Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya si gadis dengan pandangan matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald kecewa.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu. Sebenarnya tadi..."

Ucapan Naruto langsung terputus karena gadis Softpink itu langsung menariknya masuk ke rumah.

_Gadis berambut Softpink sebahu, dan bermata hijau Emerald ini adalah Haruno Sakura (16 Tahun) Statusnya ialah sebagai pelajar Sunahagakure High School dan juga sebagai kekasihnya Naruto. Parasnya sangat cantik, kehidupannya serba berkecukupan, dan ia juga sangat pintar. Namun kelebihan itu tak membuatnya merasa bahagia sepenuhnya, walaupun Naruto selalu ada disampingnya, tetap saja ia tak akan merasa bahagia sepenuhnya. Karena yang sakura butuhkan tidak hanya kasih sayang dari seorang pacar, ia juga butuh kasih sayang dari orang tua. Namun kedua orang tua Sakura sudah tiada. Ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur 4 ayahnya yang seorang ilmuan pergi melakukan ekspedisi ke sebuah planet saat ia berumur 5 Tahun. Saat itu Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, dan yang ia tahu hanya ' mungkin ayah akan pulang besok'. Sebuah pernyataan yang membuatnya tegar untuk menunggu kepulangan setelah 10 Tahun kemudian,sebuah surat beramplop putih yang ada dikotak suratnya pagi itu membuat pernyataan yang sudah 10 Tahun jadi tumpuan harapannya hilang isi dari surat itu adalah sebuah pemberitahuan bahwasanya ayahnya telah lama meninggal karena pesawat angkasa yang ditumpangi ayahnya meledak. Dan naasnya lagi berita ini baru diketahui oleh ilmuan bumi Sakura mengurung diri. Menangis dan meratapi takdirnya sendiri. Sampai suatu hari kedatangan Naruto dalam hidupnya, merubah sedikit demi sedikit kesedihannya menjadi kebahagiaan yang berarti. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya bersama Naruto akan terus ia ingat didalam fikiran dan juga dalam hatinya._

Sakura menarik tubuh Naruto kedapurnya.

Setelah sampai didapur, Naruto menatap tak percaya pada benda yang ada hidapannya.

"Sa-sakura-chan? I-ini?"

Ucap Naruto terkejut saat melihat sebuah kue ulang tahun dimeja makan Sakura.

" Selamat ulang tahun Naruto... Aku sengaja membuat kue ini seharian hanya untukmu! Dan sekarang kau harus membuat sebuah permohonan..." Perintah Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk lalu duduk dikursi meja makan.

Sakura mengikuti dengan duduk disamping Naruto yang kini, tengah menundukkan kepalanya untuk berdo'a.

' _Ya tuhan... Aku hanya ingin kebahagian untuk diriku, keluargaku dan juga Sakura didunia dan juga akhirat, amin.._'

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, lalu ia langsung meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 16 diatas kue itu dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto yang kelihatan senang.

"Nah... Ini hadiah dariku..!" Ucap Sakura sambil, menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dilapisi kertas merah, dan ikatan pita orange ditengahnya.

Naruto mengambilnya dengan cengiran khas keluarga Namikaze.

" Terima kasih Sakura-chan! Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan membuat kejutan seperti ini untuk ulang tahunku. Bahkan... keluarga kusendiri tidak membuat kejutan. Jangankan kejutan, mengingatnya saja, tidak!" Ucap Naruto kecewa.

" Sudahlah, mungkin mereka terlalu sibuk."

"Hmmm... Mungkin begitu. Oh iya, kado ini isinya apa?"

Naruto mengocok-ngcok isi kadonya.

" Buka saja!"

Naruto mengangguk lalu dengan ganas ia merobek bungkus kado itu.

Ternyata isi kado itu adalah sebuah gantungan kunci yang berminiaturkan dua boneka Power Ranger berwarna Pink dan Kuning, yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah manik-manik yang berbentuk hati.

Naruto sangat senang menerima kado ini, karena selain ia menyukai miniatur Power Rangernya, Naruto juga menyukai warna dan manik-manik berbentuk hati yang ada ditengah-tengah boneka itu.

Warna Pink pada boneka itu menyimbolkan diri Sakura, sedangkan warna Kuningnya menyimbolkan diri Naruto, dan manik-manik berbentuk hati itu menyimbolkan sebuah rasa cinta. Jadi arti dari miniatur ini adalah. 'Sakura cinta Naruto'.

Wajah Naruto memerah saat mengerti maksud dari kado yang Sakura berikan padanya.

" Sakura-chan... Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu! "Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, maka aku yang akan datang untuk memelukmu!"

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menghambur ke tubuh Sakura untuk memeluknya. Sakurapun menerima pelukan itu dengan wajah yang merona.

"Sakura-chan, Aku... Sangat.. Mencintaimu!" Bisik Naruto disela-sela pelukan itu.

" Aku... Juga sangat mencintaimu Naruto!" Balas Sakura.

Di hamparan bebatuan hijau yang bersinar, dua orang berpakaian aneh berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana mereka berdua akan berkumpul dengan empat orang lainnya.

"Apa kau sudah merancang tahap terakhir alat itu dengan baik, Kabuto?"Tanya orang yang berpakaian aneh itu pada temannya yang berpakain aneh.

"Sudah tuan Orochimaru! Aku sudah menciptakan alat teleportasi itu."

" Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang ayo cepat kita harus segera berkumpul untuk rencana balas dendam ini!"

"Baik tuan!"

Mereka berdua mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

.

Kedua orang berpakaian aneh tadi sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap. Disana, sudah duduk empat orang pria paruh baya dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Kenapa lama sekali, hah?"Ketus salah seorang dari empat pria yang duduk tadi.

"Maafkan kami tuan Kizashi. Anda tau sendirikan, disini bukan bumi yang memiliki alat transportasi."Elak Kabuto.

" Kalian ini tidak tau, atau pura-pura tidak tau? Disinikan kita sudah memiliki alat transportasi yang lebih cepat dari yang ada dibumi, dengan tenaga batu kristal hijau yang memiliki daya bakar lebih besar dari minyak,gas, atau bahan bakar lainnya yang biasa kita gunakan. Jadi kalian berdua tak usah mencari-cari alasan konyol seperti itu!" Ketus pria paruh baya berambut merah muda pucat yang dikenal sebagai Kizashi itu marah.

"Aku lupa tentang alat transportasi bodoh yang kau ciptakan itu. Lagi pula kalau aku ingat, aku juga tidak akan menggunakannya, karena terlalu sulit untuk dikendarai."Jawab Orochimaru enteng.

"Sudahlah... Hentikan perdebatan konyol ini, sekarang cepat kita mulai rencananya!" Perintah seorang Pria yang ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin bernama Hashirama.

"Hn..." Respon seorang pria yang duduk disamping kiri Hashirama yang bernama Madara, tepatnya uciha Madara.

Sedangkan seorang pria bermasker dan berambut putih yang duduk didamping kanan Hashirama tersenyum kecil, di balik maskernya.

Orochimaru dan Kabuto duduk di kursi meja bundar yang sudah tersedia.

"Jadi begini,rencana balas dendam ini membutuhkan pasukan sekitar 200 Orang manusia. Tapi kita hanya punya enam orang disini. Jadi menurut kalian bagaimana?" Tanya Hashirama sang pemimpin.

"Kalau masalah pasukan, itu bukan lagi masalah, karena selama 10 Tahun ini aku dan Kabuto sudah merancang alat teleportasi. Dengan alat itu, kita bisa memindahkan sekitar 200 Orang bumi dengan cepat ke planet ini." Jelas Orochimaru.

" Tapi, bagaimana caramu untuk memindahkan orang yang ada di bumi itu dengan alatmu yang ada di planet ini?" Tanya Madara.

"Kabuto akan, pergi ke bumi dan meletakkan 200 Alat teleportasi itu di Tokyo, tepatnya sekolah Sunahagakure. Karena aku yakin sekali disana banyak sekali remaja-remaja hebat, ya kan Kakashi?"

Kakashi yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara." Sunahagakure High School, ya? Tak kusangka kau memilih sekolah lamaku Orochimaru. Tapi yang kau katakan itu benar,bahwasanya remaja-remaja yang ada disana memang lebih hebat dari remaja-remaja lain, karena disana mereka dilatih begitu disiplin oleh gurunya. Tapi, apa kau sanggup mengatasi mereka yang hebat itu untuk tunduk pada kita?"

Orochimaru tersenyum lebar.

" Aku sudah membuat ramuan khusus untuk memanipulasi otak mereka dengan cara disuntikkan ke tubuh. Tapi sayangnya aku belum mengetahui apa kelemahan dari ramuan itu sendiri. Namun paling tidak, kita bisa membuat mereka tunduk dengan itu."

" Kau memang Jenius, Orochimaru. Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama sepuluh tahun ini. Dan sekarang langkah yang harus kita persiapkan adalah peralatan dan pelatihan untuk berperang melawan dan memusnahkan planet mereka para manusia licik yang berani-beraninya membuat kita seperti binatang percobaan."

Ucap Hashirama serius.

Di balik ucapan itu, Madara tersenyum kacil.

**TBC**

**(To Be Continue)**

_**Author Note:**_

_**Fic kali ini merupakan fic keduaku. Setelah fic My Love Is You yg sengaja aku terlantarkan, karena ngg ada yg ngedukung buat dilanjutin.**_

_**Jadi, bagaimana menurut Kalian yg udah baca fic ini, layakkah untuk dilanjutkan atau di telantarkan kayak fic pertamaku?**_

_**Mohon di Review untuk jawaban dan sarannya... :D**_


End file.
